Sasusaku High School Wars
by Lycheebaby
Summary: Hey it's Lycheebaby! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me! This talks about how Sasuke, Sakura, & Naruto meet on a trip and become the best of friends. But, when they return everything changes! Sasuke leaves for two years leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. They go to rivaling schools. Will they forgive him? Pairings Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, & Kibaino.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or the song Never too Late by Three Days Grace.

Bodies… Dead bodies everywhere.. How did this happen? It wasn't like this in the history books. Did we do something wrong? What did we do to deserve this? There's only one name for what happened here….. High School Wars..

Two Years Ago:

It was 2057, I was just an ordinary high schooler, or so I thought. I attend Konoha high school, located in the middle of what used to be the Japan. In the year 2049 an ice age occurred whipping out the entire human population. All hope seemed lost until the president issued a mandatory law instructing parents to send their children up into space until the ice age has finished. Of course nobody wanted to go but it was for the sake of the human race so we all boarded and said our final goodbyes to our parents and left. During my time in space I was always alone. I didn't know anyone and was too scared to talk. There was 3 of us to a room, I was with two boys. They were my age and were really nice to me and wanted to be my friends. The taller one's name was Sasuke, he had short dark black hair and deep onyx eyes. The other one's name was Naruto, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. We did everything together and learned about each others lives and families. It was finally in 2051 we were able to return to Earth. The united states was no more and all that was left was two plains and in between them a huge river. When we arrived I finally found my older brother Sasori, we were separated during our time in space since he was away when the ice age occurred. Soon after we landed back on Earth the three of us were separated. While Naruto and I stayed on the west side of the river, Sasuke had been sent to the right due to where he previously lived.

I dreamed of these old memories one night but, when I woke up it was only just a dream. At first we all stayed in touch through phone calls and text messages not to mention video chatting. Once the bridge was built we would all meet up every so often and hung out like we used to. Then once we started our first year of middle school we stopped talking. At first we didn't know why he wasn't answering our messages and phone calls. We thought something happened to him but, then we suddenly heard about the history of this school. Sasuke once mentioned that he was going to attend Suna High School. Apparently that's our rival school and talking amongst the students is prohibited. Someone must've found out that we were friends with Sasuke and made him stop talking to us. There were two parts of the school, the Peace Core, which wanted to stop the fighting between the schools and show peace, and there was the Resistance, those who wanted to protect the school and its students. Once I entered middle school I noticed that my cousin Ino attended the school as well. Before the ice age we were always close and used to do everything together. Her brother Deidara was the same age as my brother and was a freshman in high school.

Present Day:

Its been two years since I've seen Sasuke I wonder how he's doing. I thought as I got ready for school.  
"C'mon Sakura! Hurry up or we'll be late again!" screamed Naruto from the front door.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" I yelled back as I bolted out the door with my backpack in hand.  
"Did you do your homework Saku?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah I did. Do you need to copy AGAIN?" I answered looking at Naruto skeptically.  
"That's why I love you!" yelled giving me a big hug.  
"That sounds totally weird." I replied pushing him off.  
"So I'll see you at the meeting after school?" Naruto asked looking at me.  
"Of course I mean I am the leader after all." I answered raising my eyebrow at him.  
"Won't Marissa get mad?" Naruto asked looking worried.  
"She'll just have to deal with it. I can't miss these meetings, she knows that." I replied simply.  
"I wonder how Sasuke's doing.." Naruto said absentmindedly looking up at the sky.  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
Why did he bring up sasuke? I thought.  
"How should I know?" I asked looking at him cautiously.  
"Don't you ever wonder if he thinks of us over there?" Naruto asks looking at me sideways.  
"Probably not, after all were enemies now.." I replied looking away from his glance.  
"I wonder what it would be like if it wasn't like this.." Naruto said deep in thought.  
Do you still think about us over there Sasuke? He wondered.

We walked in silence until we reached class. Unfortunately we had all our classes together but it was still nice to have someone to talk to all the time. We sat in number order and while Naruto was seated towards the front I was seated all the way in the back next to….her.  
"Good Morning Everyone!" Ino exclaimed as she entered the room.  
I groaned.

How am I even related to her? I wondered as I sunk deeper into my seat.  
Even though Ino and I are cousins were the complete opposite. While she's "Miss Popular" who wears the brightest colors possible not to mention so much accessories and is the leader of the Peace Core. And then there's me. I'm usually rocking a dark hoodie with sunglasses, jeans, and my headphones. The only jewelry on me is my earrings, dog tag, and lip piercing. Ino didn't like the way I dressed and tried to change me, she's a control freak and wants everything her way. Because of my look and attitude I became leader of the Resistance, those who fight for the school and it's students. Ino is totally against me being in the Resistance let alone it's leader but, if it keeps her safe I'll do anything.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled giving me a hug before sitting in the seat beside mine.  
"Hey." I replied putting my headphones back in my ears.  
"You really should change your look. Oh! I have this perfect pretty pink dress that'll look absolutely perfect on you!" She giggled grabbing her bag.  
"Pink? I think I'll pass on the dress." I replied with a grimace.  
"Aww! C'mon! Please?" She begged with her puppy dog face.  
"That doesn't work on me." I answered looking at her.  
"Ugh! Fine! Be that way!" Ino yelled as she turned away pouting.  
Finally! I thought as I put my headphones back on. Now for some peace and quiet. I changed my iPod to the song Never too Late by Three Days Grace. I started humming the words to the song.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would've guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cause its not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
The side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cause its not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cause its not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
Cause its not too late  
It's never too late (it's never to late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late..

"Okay class open your textbooks to page 346" The teacher said as she dropped her stuff on her desk.  
Everyone groaned.  
I slowly opened my textbook and opened my bag to get my pencil case. As I reached into my bag to grab my history notebook I noticed that I accidentally took my sketch book instead. Damn it.. I thought as I opened it. I slowly turned the pages looking through all the drawings I drew over the years. When I started reaching the end of the book I noticed something oddly familiar. There seemed to be writing inside it. What's this? I thought. It read 'our friendship is everlasting' in a boy's handwriting. I suddenly had a flashback..

"Here I'm giving you my old notebook." Sasuke said handing me a old black notebook.  
"Why?" I asked looking at him confusingly.  
"Well you always seem to be drawing so I thought you could have something to draw in" He said with a smile.  
"Thanks." I replied taking the notebook out of his hands and reaching for a pencil.  
"Wait. The final touch." He grabbed a pen from his pocket and slowly wrote the words 'our friendship is everlasting'  
"What's that for?" I asked looking at him.  
"This means that no matter what happens to us we will remain friends…. Forever." He said with a smile.  
"Promise?" I asked sticking out my pinky.  
"Promise." He replied simply hooking his pinky around mine.

I suddenly snapped out of my flashback and looked up. Same old same old… The teacher is lecturing and nobody seems to be listening… Well except for Ino.. "Teachers pet" I muttered silently to myself. I absent mindlessly continued to flip through the pages. Suddenly something inside the notebook caught my eye..

'Hey.' it said  
'How you been Saks?' I continued to read.  
'I guess your wondering how I was able to write in this notebook right? Well back when we stayed on the spaceship I overheard a certain conversation.. I heard the captain tell his crew that once were back on Earth, we'll be separated by where we used to live.. I realized that I lived on the opposite side from you and Naruto…. That meant we would have to separate… I don't want that… so I decided to write this ahead of time in case we don't stay in touch. I overheard some of the older kids saying that the two new schools being built are worse enemies and that students would be dead if they were seen talking together.. I don't want to be enemies with you guys… there must be some other way than this… I'll find a way and when I do…. I'll come and get you.. I miss you….I-I love you….' that was the last thing it said.

Does he still feel the same way? Even now? I thought silently hoping in my head that it was still true.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

Does he still feel the same way? Even now? I thought silently hoping in my head that it was still true.

End of Recap

*Briiiinngg* "Okay we'll continue this next class. Have a nice day." The teacher said walking out the door.  
Now for the meeting.. I thought as I silently put my stuff into my backpack.  
"Saku! Wanna walk with me to my Peace Core meeting?" Ino asked.  
"No. I have my own meeting." I replied boredly.  
"What!? I told you not to be in the Resistance!" she said pouting.  
"Well your not the boss of me. Who's older?" I told her.  
"You are…." She said looking down.  
"That's right so don't tell me what to do." I said slinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking out the door.  
"Hey. What took you so long?" Naruto said when I met him outside my class door.  
"Ino." I replied simply.  
"Peace Core bullshit again?" Naruto asked.  
"Yup." I answered.  
"Hey I need to show you something" I said showing him my notebook.  
"Haha you grabbed the wrong notebook?" Naruto said laughing.  
"Just look in the back of the book." I said in a serious tone.  
He opened the book and his happy expression slowly turned into a serious one.  
"Does he still think that way?" Naruto asked as soon as he finished reading.  
"I'm not to sure.." I replied.  
Good she hasn't figured it out yet Naruto thought.

After that we walked in silence until we reached the Resistance Headquarters. We walked through two big double doors, what was

once mindless chatter became dead silence as we entered the room.

"Glad everyone could make it today." I said sitting down at the top of a long oval shaped table.  
"Progress report?" I asked looking at Naruto and the others.  
"Well it seems like Suna High School has attempted the cross the border into our territory." A big bulky guy named Kiba replied.  
"They've attempted to cross the river? When?" I asked a little more seriously.  
"Last week." Naruto replied bluntly.  
"Why wasn't I informed?" I asked a bit more angrier now.  
"C'mon Sakura.. Lets be honest. We can't have you put into any danger.. Not right now." Naruto replied reaching for my hand.  
"There's something your not telling me." I told Naruto as I glared at him.  
"Well… ummmm you see…" Naruto stuttered frantically trying to find an excuse.  
"Well? Spit it out already." I replied impatiently.  
"As we were staking out the border… we… uhhh… saw Sasuke with them." Naruto replied shyly.  
"YOU SAW WHO?" I yelled as I got up knocking over my chair in the process.  
"Okay then let's go with Plan B. I'm going with you" I said trying to calm down.  
"I don't think that's a good id-" Said a boy named Lee.  
"That's an order." I said sternly.

I stood up and left the room. Naruto followed quickly behind trying to make me change my mind. He knows me better than anyone that that won't happen in a lifetime.

The Next Day:

I stood on the bridge where our two borders meet. I was waiting… waiting patiently for River Middle School's Resistance Leader to show himself/herself. Suddenly I saw someone walking from the shadows of the forest. I held my breathe waiting to finally meet the Resistance Leader. I held my ground and waited in silence as the approached ever so slowly. He slowly walked out of the shadows. It was none other than….. Sasuke…. No it can't be I thought as my gaze on him slightly widened. Stay calm, stay calm. Show no fear. I recited over and over again in my head.

"Hey. You must be the Resistance Leader of Creek Middle School if I'm not mistaken?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.  
"That's right." I said confidently.  
"Heh.. I'm not surprised that the leader is a girl." He said chuckling.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked skeptically.  
"Anyways, the name's Sasuke and you are?" He asked changing the subject.  
Guess he doesn't recognize me. I thought.  
"Kin." I replied changing my name.  
"Why don't we go somewhere privately to discuss matters?" He asked politely.  
"Sure. Why not." I replied giving the all clear signal to my men and he did the same.  
A few seconds later we were all alone on the bridge. Doesn't that bring back memories? I thought looking up at the blue clear sky.  
"Look here's the thing. I don't want to be the leader of this Resistance but, I have to. I want to visit someone's grave. Its on your side of the border though. With my position as leader I'm able to cross the border so I can visit her grave." He said while looking at the sky.  
"Who is this girl?" I asked curiously.  
"She… She was the love of my life back when we were little but… When the older kids found out that I was talking to her… They killed her…" He replied sadly looking down at his hands.  
"What was her name?" I asked with genuine sympathy.  
"Sakura…" He whispered.  
Me? I thought. But I'm not dead? I told myself confusingly.  
"Oh. I knew her." I replied cautiously.  
"You did? Did she.. Did she ever mention me?" He asked at little anxiously.  
"All the time." I replied simply.  
A smile slowly started to creep onto his face.  
"Now that I think about it… You look a lot like her." He said closely examining my face.  
"Do I?" I asked nervously. I hope he doesn't figure out that it's me I thought.  
"I even remember the last words I said to her…" He replied silently.  
"Our friendship is everlasting." we both said at the same time.

Stupid! I should've kept my mouth shut! Now he'll know it's me! I thought cursing at myself in my head. I put my head down, not even daring to look him in the eyes. I could slowly see himself shift towards me through the corner of my eye. I tried to cloak my mortified expression with my hair. I saw his head slowly look up at me with bewilderment in his eyes. His hand slowly reached up and pushed my hair out of my face, destroying my makeshift wall. His eyes searched for mine, when they found them he had a unmoving gaze. He examined my face a little more closely this time. His hand on my cheek slowly shifting my head back and forth to get a better view. His movements suddenly stopped and his gaze widened to a surprised look.

"Saks? I-is that you…?" Sasuke croaked trying to hide the hope in his voice.

Another Cliffy! If you like this please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

Recap:

"Saks? I-is that you…?" Sasuke croaked trying to hide the hope in his voice.

End of Recap

"Yeah.." I replied staring at his feet, not meeting his gaze.

"How… how are you still alive? I thought you were dead." Sasuke said looking astonished.

"Your so called friends never came after me. It was just to scare you and keep you away from us." I replied looking at him while giving him a hard look.

"I can't believe it's really you." Sasuke said shockingly as he stroked my face with his hand.

"It's good to see you again." I said giving him a small smile.

"I didn't know you were the leader of the Resistance.." He said giving me a look.

"Neither did I" I replied giving him the same look back.

We sat in silence for a moment then I finally decided to say something.

"C'mon let get going." I said casually standing up and dusting off my jeans.

"Where we going?" Sasuke asked getting up as well.

"To see Naruto of course." I said slowly taking the lead towards our side of the territory.

At first he was cautious but, then slowly started to follow. He was a little paranoid at first but once we started walking further and further into our territory he began to relax a little. After a good 15 minutes of walking we finally reached my house on the outskirts of town. Since Naruto was my neighbor I thought I'd invite him over to catch up. Just the three of us. What I didn't know was that Naruto was already waiting for me at my front porch. From his appearance he wasn't in a good mood. When we slowly walked up Naruto's expression became much more calmer that is… until he saw Sasuke.

"What's he doing here?" Sasuke said enraged.

"You haven't seen me in two years and I get that?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow and pointing at Naruto skeptically.

"How dare you show your face around here." Naruto growled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"That's not the point right now. Why'd you bring him here?" Naruto asked nodding his head in Sasuke's direction.

"To see you, his best friend." I replied simply.

"You shouldn't even be here." Naruto spat at Sasuke.

"What's your problem? Last time I checked we were friends." Sasuke said pissed off.

"We haven't heard from you in two years and finally when we meet again you try to bust into our territory. Yeah some friend you are." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't have a choice! If I didn't become the leader they would've killed both of you!" Naruto yelled.

"As you can see we can protect ourselves." Naruto spat back glaring at him.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed my hand and began pulling me in the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Where do you think your going with her?" Naruto said walking after us.

"To my side." Sasuke replied not looking back.

"Oh no you don't. she belongs here." Naruto said grabbing my other hand and pulling me back.

"It's better for her over there." Sasuke said tugging me in his direction.

"I know what's best for her." Naruto said tugging me back in his direction.

Sasuke finally let go and just stared at Naruto with what seemed like rage and shock.

"Guys, calm down. You're both not acting like yourselves." I said worried.

"I'm still the same it's probably just him." Naruto spat at Sasuke.

"What's your problem anyway?" Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"You're the problem. We were perfectly fine without you." Naruto said angrily.

"I don't have to take this I'm leaving. See you later Sakura." Sasuke said and walked away.

When Sasuke was out of our sights I turned to Naruto. He could tell I was pissed after his angry expression changed into a irritated one.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with you? Just the other day you missed Sasuke and today it seemed like he was your worst enemy." I said with a glare.

"He IS the enemy Saks." Naruto hissed back.

Cliffy! Sorry that this one is so short! I'll try to do better! Rate and Review! Every comment helps!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Recap:

"He IS the enemy Saks." Naruto hissed back.

End of Recap

"What are you talking about?" I asked narrowing my eyes.  
"You just don't get it do you Sakura.. He's the enemy. We can't be friends anymore. He ignored us for years." Naruto replied looking down, not wanting to meet Sakura's eyes.  
"Maybe you don't get it Naruto. He did this to protect us." Sakura said turning around and walking up the steps of her porch.  
With her back still facing him she said "and by the way. He thought we were dead."

Sakura walked into her house and closed the door behind her.  
Naruto just stood there for what seemed like hours thinking about what his best friend had just said to him. He silently turned around to walk back to his house. When he reached his front door he noticed something. His mailbox. Was open.

That's odd. Naruto thought.  
"I thought I closed this." Naruto said walking to his mailbox to close it once again.

Before he did, he noticed a small letter inside.  
He grabbed the letter and looked at it. It looked handmade and had his name written in the prettiest calligraphy he's ever seen.

I wonder who it's from. Naruto thought as he took the letter and went inside.

After closing his door he began to open his letter. He unfolded the neat lavender paper and he could smell a hint of perfume. He began to read the letter, it read;

Dear Naruto,

I've always admired you for a long time but I don't have the courage to express my feelings towards you. The only thing I could think of was writing you this letter. Your courage and bravery is something I've always admired about you. We have met only on rare occasions but I don't think you remember my name. we first met back on the space ship but I was very shy and didn't approach you. I was roommates with your two friends in the Resistance, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Unlike you I'm not part of the Resistance but of the Peace Core. I feel like I would be a burden to everyone if I joined the Resistance. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I really like you.

Love Always,  
H.H

H.H? I wonder who that could be.. Naruto thought as he headed upstairs to his room.

The Next Day:

Naruto's POV

I woke up with the sunlight peeking through my curtains and right onto my eyes.  
I groaned. Time to get up I guess. I thought as I rolled off my bed.  
I glanced at my alarm clock and it read 7:30am.  
"Damn! I'm late!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to the bathroom only to come out 5 minutes later.  
He raced out the door knowing that Sakura went without him.  
He was running down the streets and was about to turn the corner into the school when BAM he crashed into a girl knocking her over.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry! Are you alright?" Naruto yelled trying to help the girl up.  
She had long dark black hair that ended at her lower back and these beautiful lavender eyes.

"N-no its okay I'm s-sorry for being in your w-way." She stuttered looking at the ground.

Hey she's kinda cute. Naruto thought staring at her.  
"No! It was all my fault! I should be the one to apologize I mean after all I did crash into you and stuff.." Naruto said putting his hand behind his head laughing nervously.

"I'm quite alright. T-thank you N-naruto-kun." She replied blushing a little and averting his gaze.  
"You know my name?" Naruto asked a little shocked.  
"Y-yes I mean after all we d-do go to the same s-school." She said nervously.  
"Really? That's awesome!" Naruto yelled jumping up an down. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked.  
"H-hinata.." Hinata replied blushing an even darker shade of red.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Hinata! Say why don't we walk to school together?" Naruto asked with a grin.  
"I-I would like t-that." Hinata answered with a small shy smile of her own.  
"Great! Let's get going or we'll be late!" Naruto yelled unconsciously grabbing Hinata's hand and tugging her along with him.

The two got to school just in the nick of time and after saying their goodbyes went to their respected class rooms. Which happen to be across the hall from each other. As he entered the class room it was pretty much the usual scene. Nobody was paying attention and Sakura was trying to drown out her cousin Ino with her music.

"Naruto, your late." The teacher said glancing at him.  
"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I had a little trouble along the way." Naruto replied simply.  
"Just go to your seat." Kakashi replied going back to reading his book.

Naruto walked over to his seat in the front. He noticed his friends Shikamaru and Kiba were chatting away, surprisingly Shikamaru wasn't sleeping for once.

"Hey Guys!" Naruto screamed taking his seat next to them.  
"Yo! What's up man?" Kiba yelled just as loud as Naruto.  
"Troublesome. Would you two just keep it down." Shikamaru grumbled putting his head down.  
"Whatever. Anyways why so late today? Kiba asked raising his eyebrow.  
"Ohh.. The usual I woke up late. I would've been here earlier but I bumped into this girl." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.  
"A girl you say? Did'ya get her name?" Kiba asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Hinata.." Naruto replied staring into space dreaming.  
"Wait you mean THE Hinata Hyuuga?" Shikamaru said raising his head with a questioning look on his face.  
"Well I guess? I didn't get her last name but why does it matter?" Naruto asked them.  
"Well I just can't believe that you got to meet her and lived." Kiba said with a shocked expression.  
"What do you mean lived?" Naruto asked furrowing his brows.  
"What we mean is that every time we see her she's always flanked by her over protective cousin, Neji." Shikamaru replied with a yawn.  
"Neji Hyuuga? They're related?" Naruto asked looking clueless.  
"Well obviously. I mean besides they're surnames, they both have lavender eyes if you haven't noticed." Kiba replied rolling his eyes at his dumb folded friend.  
"But they're nothing alike!" Naruto shouted not getting what his friends were telling him.  
"Well have you seen Sakura and Ino? Total opposites but they're still related." Shikamaru replied.  
"Man! I wish I could talk to Hina! I haven't since the years on the spaceship." Kiba grumbled.  
"Dude, do you have the hots for Hinata?" Naruto asked raising his brow.  
"Me? Heck no! I just think of her as my little sister besides, its Ino I'm after." Kiba said turning around to look at Ino who had a scowl on her face from Sakura ignoring her.  
"Ino? Seriously? Why would you like a troublesome girl like her? Shikamaru said looking at Kiba.  
"Well then who do you like Mr. Genius?" Kiba asked narrowing his eyes slightly at Shikamaru.  
"Temari's the one for me." Shikamaru replied lazily. He looked at the back corner of the room. It was the person sitting right next to Sakura. She had her head down on her desk with her iPod on.  
"Temari? Seriously?" Kiba snickered while mimicking Shikamaru.  
"Troublesome." was Shikamaru's only reply as he put his head back down.  
"Atleast you guys got girls.." Naruto said a bit depressed.  
"C'mon dude, you gotta give up on Sakura already." Kiba replied while patting him on the back.  
"Yeah, maybe your right.." Naruto simply replied already deep in thought.

Cliffy! Sorry I'm still trying to work out everything!^^ Please help by giving constructive criticism!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Recap:

"C'mon dude, you gotta give up on Sakura already." Kiba replied while patting him on the back.  
"Yeah, maybe your right.." Naruto simply replied already deep in thought.

End of Recap:

Meanwhile at Suna High School:

'what the hell is Naruto's problem? Its not like Sakura is his girlfriend or anything' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun!" said the mysterious person running up to him

'oh no! anything but her!' Sasuke thought panicking.

He turned around.

It was none other than Karin, one of Sasuke's fan girls.

Karin had thick black

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed.

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" Karin asked batting her eyelashes and latching onto Sasuke's arm.

"Your not my girlfriend." Sasuke said glaring at her and pushing her off.

"Your still thinking about that Sakura girl aren't you?" Karin asked narrowing her eyes.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke said dully.

"She's been dead for over two years. Get over her already! Besides you always have me." Karin said flirtatiously.

'Someone kill me now' Sasuke thought to himself while walking away from a pissed Karin.

Sasuke walked into his homeroom only to be stopped by his homeroom teacher.

"Where have you been?" His teacher asked.

"I've been busy Kurenai-sensei." Sasuke replied coolly.

"I've got my eye on you Sasuke." Kurenai-sensei replied and walked back to her desk.

Sasuke quietly walked to his seat and sat down.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Tenten asked taking her seat next to him.

Tenten had long brown hair normally tied up in two buns on top of her head. She has a thing for weapons and is in the Resistance.

"Hn. Nothing just went to visit our old friends at Konoha High." Sasuke replied.

A girl with long black hair and brown eyes came up to him and slapped him straight across the face.

"YOU DID WHAT!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" The girl screamed at Sasuke.

"You don't tell me what to do Yurina." Sasuke answered while glaring at her.

"Well if you weren't such a dumbass then maybe I wouldn't have to." Yurina said matching Sasuke's glare.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke replied while looking out the window.

After school:

"Hey there Mr. leader!" Suigetsu yelled while walking up to Sasuke.

Suigetsu is one of Sasuke's close friends. He has silver hair and pointy sharks teeth.

"Hi." was all Sasuke said while turning around.

"You heading to the meeting too?" Suigetsu asked walking besides him.

"No shit." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood aren't we?" Suigetsu asked smirking.

"Shut up Suigetsu." Sasuke replied glaring.

"It's about a girl isn't it?" Suigetsu asked grinning.

"….." Sasuke stayed silent.

"I knew it! Is it Karin?" Suigetsu yelled at Sasuke.

'What the hell why would he think its her?' Sasuke asked himself in his head.

"No. She's just an annoying fan girl." Sasuke answered with a irritated look.

"So. You wouldn't mind if I took her then, would you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Wait. You like Karin?" Sasuke asked raising a brow.

"Yeah." Suigetsu replied dreamily.

They continued to walk in silence until the came the Resistance meeting room. Sasuke slowly opened the door and walked in with Suigetsu close behind him.

"Your late Uchiha." Gaara replied from his seat around a circular table.

Gaara had blazing teal eyes and red fiery hair and the tattoo of the kanji love on his forehead.

"I'm the leader so I can be as late as I want Sabaku." Sasuke replied in the same cold tone.

"Anyways so how was the visit yesterday in Konoha territory?" Sai asked

After he thought about it Sasuke replied "It was very.. eventful."

"What do you mean by eventful sir?" Jugo asked.

"I've met some old friends." replied Sasuke coolly.

"See that Uzumaki brat yet?" Tenten asked while walking into the room and taking her seat at the table.

"Yeah. He's still the same Naruto." Sasuke answered.

"So what do we do now Uchiha?" Gaara asked raising a brow.

"We plan to infiltrate their ranks and destroy them from the inside out." Sasuke stated looking amongst his comrades.

"It won't be easy. Their defenses are rock solid especially with that Hyuuga of theirs." replied Kisame who was standing in the corner of the room.

Tenten suddenly stiffened at the mention of his name.

'Hyuuga? The Hyuuga? The one who supposedly had eyes in the back of his head?' Tenten thought to herself.

"But he has a weakness." Sai replied while looking at a file on the table.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga's younger cousin. It says she attends Konoha High and is in the Peace Core." Gaara finished as he took the file from Sai.

"Right so our goal is to capture Hinata Hyuuga. Once she is captured we'll be able to infiltrate Konoha High." Sasuke replied while looking up at them.

"What about their leader?" Suigetsu asked looking at Sasuke.

"She's no threat." Sasuke answered coolly.

"Why not just take her out? Once she's gone they'll be defenseless." Tenten stated while twirling a knife between her fingers.

"Yeah I agree with her Uchiha." Gaara replied while crossing his arms.

"You will not touch her. Is that clear?" Sasuke growled becoming angry.

"What's she to you anyway?" Sai asked narrowing his eyes at said Uchiha.

"Nothing." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"It doesn't seem like nothing Sasuke." Tenten said while putting the knife down.

"It doesn't matter this meeting is over." and with that said Sasuke stormed out of the room.

'Who do they think they are?' Sasuke thought to himself angrily.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" Yurina asked walking up to him.

"It's something you or anybody else wouldn't understand." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Maybe I can help? You know I'm always here for you." Yurina said with a smile and a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You gotta swear you won't tell another living soul about this alright?" Sasuke said hesitantly.

"Alright, Alright. Now spill." Yurina replied with a relaxed look on her face.

'Here goes.' Sasuke thought while taking a deep breathe.

"I like Sakura.." Sasuke answered.

CLIFFY! Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry i havent been updating! So much stuff to do at school! T-T anyways I would really like your reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace

Recap:

"Alright, Alright. Now spill." Yurina replied with a relaxed look on her face.  
'Here goes.' Sasuke thought while taking a deep breathe.  
"I like Sakura.." Sasuke answered.

End of Recap:

Yurina's hand slowly slid off Sasuke's shoulder, a shocked expression spread across her face. He looked up to face her with an expectant look in his eyes.

"S-sasuke…" Yurina said hesitantly while slowly backing away from the young Uchiha. He looked straight into her eyes with a determined expression.  
"I really like her.. Please you have to understand." Sasuke said with a pleading look.  
Yurina's mouth turned into a hard straight line, trying to think of what to do with her friend's situation.  
"I understand Sasuke, but it's not as easy as you think. She's from the other side. There's just no way to be with her." Yurina replied with slight sadness in her voice.  
"Then I'll make one.. Just please don't tell anyone." Sasuke pleaded with his hands together in front of his chest.  
"Alright" was Yurina's reply.  
They continued to walk in silence. The school halls were deserted and it seemed like ages until they got to the entrance of the school. Once at the entrance Yurina stopped with her back to Sasuke.  
"I have to meet her" Yurina said with her long hair flowing in the wind.  
Sasuke looked at her with slight confusion until saying "Meet who?"  
"Sakura of course. I mean if she's going to be with my best friend then I have to meet her." Yurina replied with a smile spreading across her lips. Even without facing him, Sasuke knew that she was smiling and gave her one of his famous smirks.  
"Hn."

With that said they continued to walk home together, chatting every so often with each other. 'He's changed.' Yurina thought giving sasuke a sideward glance without him noticing. Yurina put her hands behind her head and continued walking with her best friend towards their houses. Once they got there they said their small goodbyes and went their separate ways. When Sasuke got into his house he was greeted by his older brother, Itachi.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Itachi replied without looking up from his book. Itachi was like an older version of Sasuke except he had longer hair tied into a low ponytail.  
"Hn" Sasuke replied while going into the kitchen.  
"I heard what you did the other day" Itachi said while walking into the kitchen and placing his book down on the countertop. He looked at Sasuke waiting for him to give him a reason as to why he did what he did the previous day.  
"I went to visit some old friends" Sasuke replied coolly while grabbing a tomato out of the fridge and biting into it, tomato juice spraying everywhere.  
"Right, right like that Naruto kid and what's her face… Sakura. How's her older brother Sasori doing these days?" Itachi asked nonchalantly as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed across his chest.  
"I wouldn't know. I didn't see him" Sasuke mumbled while chewing.

"Ahh. that's too bad." Itachi said with a sigh. He then started walking to the fridge to grab some water. Once he passed his little brother he whispered "Don't do anything stupid." after he had gotten his water he picked up his book and left the kitchen. Sasuke stood there, frozen. 'Does he know?' Sasuke asked himself. Lost in his own thoughts, he walked to his room and quietly closed the door. He fell onto his bed and placed his arms over his face. 'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself and sighed. The silence didn't last long, his phone began to go off indicating that some one is calling him.

"I cant escape myself…"  
"Too many times I've tried…"

He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID.  
"How did she get my number?" Sasuke groaned to himself before answering. When he pressed the accept button and placed his phone to his ear, before he could say anything a high pitched scream blared through the phone.

"Sasuke-kun!" said the voice on the phone.  
"What do you want Karin?" Sasuke said slightly annoyed.  
"I was wondering when we were going on the date you promised me!" Karin said in a whiney voice.  
"We're not dating" Sasuke replied clenching his teeth.  
"Stop playing hard to get. You know you want me." Karin said seductively.  
"No way in hell would anyone want you." Sasuke hissed out before hanging up. 'She's so annoying!' Sasuke thought angrily. Before he could do anything else his phone began to go off… again.

"I cant escape myself…"  
"Too many times I've tried…"

He glanced at his phone again and relaxed his tense muscles a little when he looked at the caller ID. Without hesitation he picked up the phone.

"Hey Sasuke!" replied the other voice on the phone.  
"Tenten." Sasuke replied.  
"We're planning on going across the border tomorrow, you in?" Tenten asked.  
"Who said I even gave you permission to even go across the border tomorrow?" Sasuke asked skeptically raising a brow.  
"You didn't. So you in or what?" Tenten asked getting slightly impatient.  
"Hn."  
"Great! Meet us at the border at 3 right after school! Tenten yelled happily.  
"Alright, later." Sasuke replied.  
"Later Dude!" Tenten screamed before hanging up.  
"Guess I'll be seeing Sakura sooner than I expected." Sasuke said before falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

The Next Day-Konoha High School:  
"SAKS! GET UP!" Naruto yelled in front of Sakura's house.  
"Naruto! Your gonna wake the whole neighborhood!" Sakura yelled from her bedroom window on the second floor.  
"Well let me in then!" Naruto whined at his best friend.  
Sakura slowly made her way down the stairs yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened the door, she was blinded by Naruto's blonde hair.  
"Morning." Sakura replied with a yawn.  
"Hey can you check this letter for me? I found it in my locker yesterday." Naruto asked handing over the small letter to Sakura. She slowly opened it and stared at the paper. It took her a few moments for her eyes to focus on the paper she held in her hand. She began to read the letter outloud:

"Dear Naruto,

I've always admired you for a long time but I don't have the courage to express my feelings towards you. The only thing I could think of was writing you this letter. Your courage and bravery is something I've always admired about you. We have met only on rare occasions but I don't think you remember my name. we first met back on the space ship but I was very shy and didn't approach you. I was roommates with your two friends in the Resistance, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Unlike you I'm not part of the Resistance but of the Peace Core. I feel like I would be a burden to everyone if I joined the Resistance. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I really like you.

Love Always,  
H.H"

Sakura was silent for a moment, letting the words she had just said sink into her brain.  
"It's a love letter Naruto." Sakura said handing over the small letter back to Naruto.  
"A love letter? For me?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.  
"No for Kiba, of course for you ." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes as she walked into her room to change into her school clothes. She closed the door enough so Naruto couldn't see her but he would still be able to talk to her through the small opening.  
"Who's H.H though?" Naruto asked while holding the letter up to his face and looking at the handwriting.  
'I've seen this handwriting before' Naruto thought to himself trying to figure out who wrote the letter.  
"It's obvious isn't it? Hinata Hyuuga wrote the letter to you." Sakura replied with a knowing tone in her voice.  
"Hinata-chan wrote this?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression on his face.  
"She's had a crush on you since forever and only now your noticing?" Sakura said raising a brow at her best friend as she opened her bedroom door. Sakura had a red cut shirt the ended right at the top of her cut skinny jeans, her dog tag shown visibly under her black leather jacket. Today she had a red lip piercing and her hair down.  
"Really?" Naruto asked while looking at Sakura with wide eyes.  
"Duh."  
'After all this time.. I never knew that Hinata-chan felt this way.. I even told her that I liked Sakura..' Naruto thought to himself deep in thought unaware that his best friend had walked right past him and down the stairs. He soon followed and began thinking to himself. 'Hinata-chan is so sweet and shy.. She'd always listen to me when I'm down and is always there for me.." Naruto thought. Then it hit him.. After all this time when he thought that he still had that childhood crush on Sakura, he was wrong. The one person who he'd always want to tell everything to, the one person who he could trust to be there for him the most, the one who wouldn't care about who he is and just accept him. It wasn't Sakura, but Hinata.  
"So what do you think Naruto?" Sakura asked breaking Naruto from his trance.  
"I think I like Hinata.."


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

"I think I like Hinata.."

End of Recap

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Sakura yelled encouraging her blonde haired friend with a slight nudge. However it wasn't so slight.  
"Alright, alright. Sheesh no need to shove." Naruto said now rubbing his sore arm.  
They continued to talk for what seemed like hours. When they checked the clock they realized that they were late for school.  
"Crap! We're Late!" Sakura screamed running out her bedroom door with her book bag.  
"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto yelled running after her and out her front door.

They just barely made it to school. Once they got into homeroom, they sat in their respective seats and waited for their homeroom teacher to enter. As usual, he was late. Kakashi-sensei finally entered the room 20 minutes after the class had begun and began to take attendance. While he wasn't looking Sakura got a text from Naruto saying that there was some urgent Resistance information that she needed to know. While reading the text Sakura's expression went from a bored one to a concerned one in the blink of an eye. Sakura quickly replied: RESISTANCE MEETING AT LUNCH. SPREAD THE WORD.

"Who are you texting?" Ino whispered giving Sakura a sideward's glance.  
"Nobody that concerns you." Sakura replied while quickly putting her phone away before Kakashi-sensei noticed.  
"It's the Resistance friends of yours isn't it?" Ino asked with a slightly irritated tone.  
"So what if it is?" I asked raising a brow at her.  
"I've told you before. They're bad news. You shouldn't even be in the Resistance." Ino replied quietly while facing the board.  
"And I've told you that it's none of your business." I replied icily.

During lunch:

I marched into the Resistance meeting room and was surprised that not only were the members there but also some unfamiliar faces as well. I looked at Naruto with an expectant look in my eyes. He gave me a look that said: ~What? You told me to spread the word.~  
"Who're they?" I asked pointing my fingers at the unknown people.  
"New recruits." Neji replied coolly from his chair around our meeting table with his arms crossed.  
"State your names." I replied.  
"Kankuro." A boy with brown spiky hair and purple markings on his face replied.  
"Temari." A girl with blonde spiky hair tied into four pigtails answered.  
'I remember her from my class.' I thought inwardly smirking to myself.  
"Ren." A boy with long blonde hair and these piercing black eyes said.  
"Welcome to the Resistance, Ladies and Gentlemen." I said putting my hands on my hips and smirking at my new recruits. 'Not bad' I thought while checking them over.  
"Now what was so urgent that I had to call a meeting for?" I asked crossing my arms and raising my brow with a skeptical look on my face.  
"Rumor has it that Suna's Resistance is planning to cross the border.. Today." Kiba replied while placing some files into the center of the round table. I stiffened at the mention of Suna's Resistance.  
"When?" I replied while taking my seat, crossing my arms, and closing my eyes to concentrate.  
"3:00 p.m." Neji replied stoically.  
"Alright well here's the plan." I said opening my eyes and putting my arms on the table overlooking a map.

To the Border… 3:00 p.m.: Sasuke's POV

We left the school at around 2:45 p.m. We were all suited up and ready to infiltrate Konoha's territory. We each had a mask on, each one was different so we were able to identify each other. My mask was a plain black and red one. Each of us carried a small pocket knife and a pistol in case we were ambushed. We arrived at the border at exactly 3:00 p.m. It seemed too quiet…

"Something's not right…" Tenten said behind her white and brown mask. Even without being able to see her expression I could hear the suspicion in her voice.  
"I agree." Gaara replied behind a white and blood red mask.  
"Let's see what their up to." Sai replied behind a dark blue and black mask. He opened his bad to grab a pair of binoculars. He looked through them and saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
"It's all clear." Sai replied while putting the binoculars away.  
"Alright team let's move." Sasuke said slowly creeping forward, remaining hidden in the tall brush. They finally got to the bridge and began to cross from the path hidden beneath it. One by one they crossed the makeshift path, slowly gathering on the other side of the large river. Unknown to them that they were being watched by a boy with black spiky hair in a ponytail.  
"I've got them." said boy whispered into his communicator.  
{Alright keep an eye on them. Once they fall for our trap do the signal} the voice replied from the boy's communicator.  
"Copy that ma'am" He replied with a yawn.  
Meanwhile with the Suna Resistance team they were trying to figure out what the plan was from after infiltrating Konoha's territory.  
"I can't believe it was that easy!" Suigetsu whispered/yelled while taking off his light blue mask.  
"They seem to be unaware of our presence." Gaara replied through his mask, crossing his arms and leaning against the bridge.  
"Now all we gotta do if find their leader." Tenten said while putting her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face.  
"Easier said than done." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.  
"We should get moving." Sai said while walking ahead of the group.

Suddenly said boy was pinned to the ground by a man with a large white dog.  
"Where do you think your going?" Said a voice from the shadows.

CLIFFY! SORRY BOUT IT! ^^' I would really enjoy it if you could review and leave comments with your opinions! so it'll help make my story better! PLEASE! :)


End file.
